The Prisoner (The Elder Scrolls)
|-|The Prisoners= |-|The Vestige= |-|The Nerevarine= |-|The Champion of Cyrodiil= |-|The Dovahkiin= Summary The Prisoner, The Hero Who Frees The World, is the term coined by Sotha Sil to describe the metaphysical nature of heroes or actually "Player Protagonists" who can achieve the impossible odds against evil throughout the Elder Scrolls series. This is a recurring element featured in almost every game since Arena, with the only exceptions coming from spin-off games such as Battlespire and Redguard. It is normally done so that the Players themselves can create their histories and immerse themselves in the world of the game, defining it as their own personal narrative. In truth, the Prisoner is a cosmic constant which pervades throughout the Godhead's Dream. One can even claim this cosmic phenomenon as an active consciousness of the Godhead inside its own Dream. The Elder Scrolls series is rather a tragedy beginning with the murder of Nir at the hands of Padomay, which it drove Anu the Dreamer towards achieving the Amaranth to create a perfect world where Nir and Padomay live (after he probably murdered Padomay). The Prisoner is rather a phenomenon where Anu the Dreamer desperately imagines his own persona saving Nir from certain doom. Nirn is the image of Nir in his dream, which The Prisoner routinely saves and protects throughout the series. Sotha Sil reveals that The Prisoner is a Cosmic Constant who holds great power, with the Clockwork God even stating that the Prisoner is free from deterministic fate and causality, thus being capable of making their own choices. Other indications of this idea can also be found in Elder Scrolls Online, with the Prophet and AI(OS), a Moth Priest who has read the Elder Scrolls and an A.I (Automata Incarnum) which administers the Clockwork City respectively, stating that the Prisoner (aka The Vestige in ESO) is a wound in the fabric of time which exists outside of all possibility. As previously established, the Elder Scrolls Universe is a Prison dreamt by the Godhead, and all beings in it are creations and the manifestation of its Boundless consciousness. As such, they have no true Free Will of their own, as all their thoughts and actions are determined by chains of causality and consequence set by the Dreamer. The Prisoner is the exception to this rule. They are able to perceive the truth of the Prison that surrounds then and see the chains that bind them. Further, the Prisoner can see the door to their cell, and gaze through to see what lies outside, beyond time and determinist causality: Freedom. Powers and Stats Key: Anti-Cosmic Legend | Ruling King | True Nature Tier: Low 1-C | 1-A | 0''' '''Name: The Prisoner, A Cosmic Constant of the Godhead Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Cosmic Phenomenon, True Freedom above Omnipotence, Player Protagonist, Do whatever the fuck we want, MOD IT UNTIL IT CTD, Michael Kirkbride's Drug Trips, Console Command Cheaters, Savecumming Abusers, The Godhead/Amaranth Powers and Abilities: |-|Anti-Cosmic Legend=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Nerevarine is an impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of time which exists outside of possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead) Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magical Barriers, Healing, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Camouflage, Paralysis Inducement, Flight / Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, BFR, Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Diseases, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from the "Thought Realm of God", meaning the Dream of the Godhead), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation, almost every single thing in the Godhead's Dream|-|Ruling King= All Former Powers on a Higher Scale at an unfathomable level, as well as Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Can hold themselves from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will), Transduality (Through CHIM, they transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Achieved CHIM|-|True Nature=| The Prisoner is basically an alter-ego of the Godhead. It has TRUE FREEDOM against whatever The Godhead dreams. It can likely achieve AMARANTH as well to become a true tier 0. Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Immortality (Type 10), Omnipresence, Transduality (Type 3), Mathematics Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Sound Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse, likely higher (The Prisoner can defeat all Daedric Princes and similar gods with its power of SHEER WILL and Cosmic Cheating. The Prisoner can easily tap into the full power of legendary artifacts and divine artifacts to become as powerful as gods. For example, The Prisoner can figure out how to use Mehrunes Razor to manipulate the nymics of divine beings, something that 99% of mortals can't do. The Prisoner can break the cosmic limiter of absolutely insane powerful artifacts, Staff of Magnus or Auriel's Bow, to destroy the multiverse, kill gods and troll people for giggles. The Prisoner can do whatever shits it wants to do, and it NEVER EVER FAILS.) | Outerverse level (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understood that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this they recognize that Individuality illusory, and were thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, they maintained their own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim themselves as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory. The Prisoner is THE RULING KING) | High Outerverse level (The Amaranth is the flowering statehood of Boundless "Zero" which stands beyond CHIM, and beyond all AE, wherein an individual enters a state of Eternal Sensory Deprivation and steps beyond the Dreams of the Godhead, dissolving into the sea of featureless potential and becoming bereft of all characteristics, emerging as the Impersonal Cosmic Unity completely devoid of all illusions of duality and restriction, the boundless and indivisible state of limitless and indescribable Void from which all ideas, numbers and possibilities spring into being, outside of all else but Its own unbound consciousness. Holds the Dreamsleeve, the most fundamental level of all existence which is devoid of all forms of time and space and contains all possible ideas and information, as an aspect of itself alongside all of the Aurbis and beyond, with even Anu and Padomay being merely the most fleeting and minuscule echoes of its infinite consciousness. The Prisoner can achieve this awesome state, because it is basically an alter-ego of the Godhead) Speed: Immeasurable (Is unbound by the concept of linear time and exists outside of it, living in the spaces between Kalpas. Unaffected by Dragon Breaks, events wherein the linearity of Nirn is returned to that of the Dawn Era. Capable of literally flying through the currents of time, and traveling from Nirn to Sovngarde with sheer speed) | Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Holds all aspects of existence as facets of itself, being the all-encompassing Eternal “I” from which all ideas and possibilities are dreamed into being) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Class | Outerverse Class | High Outerverse level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level | Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal (Scaling to powerful Daedra, who can send their souls into the Dreamsleeve) | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Variable. Numerous weapons, armors, relics and items acquired throughout their journey Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (By default, The Prisoner is already the best among 99% of all mortals in TES verse. It can figure to do everything by itself, and always get ahead many other legendary figures in Elder Scrolls history. The Prisoner has the power of cheating, Dreamsleeve Internet and console command) | Inapplicable. The Amaranth is the fully impersonal and featureless unity devoid of all characterization, being the state of Infinite "Zero" from which all springs, rather than a sentient entity on its own. Weaknesses: None Other Notable Victories: Every single protagonist from video games to films that is below Low 1-C level. Notable Losses: Downplayers Inconclusive Matches: The Numidium Category:TOTALLY NOT WANKED Category:Fairly minor downplay Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Godkiller Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:The Elder Scrolls